Whirlwind
by whoasnap
Summary: Troy Bolton. The guy who every man wants to be. The guy that gets all the ladies. He has the perfect life and everything he wanted. Well, everything except for her.
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton. The guy every man wanted to be. The guy that has all the ladies falling at his feet. If someone were to write a book about his life, it would perfect without any flaws. It would say how he was the most popular guy in high school and how he managed to win the state championships all 4 years he went there. It would say how he got a full ride scholarship to UCLA where he won two national championships and graduated with a degree in business. It would also say how a year ago, he was the first pick in NBA draft and how fast he managed to take over the NBA. It would even say how many ladies were after him and all the stars he's been with.

But, it would be missing the smallest biggest detail.

_Her._

_

* * *

_

Troy parked his car in the garage and snuck his way into his house, trying not to let the paparazzi catch a glimpse of him. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was get some peace and quiet before the game tomorrow afternoon.

He entered the apartment and was met with silence. For one person, he was crazy enough to choose to a house that was big enough to fit at least three families. Sighing, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. But before he could enjoy his shower, he heard his cell phone go off.

"Talk to me."

"Hey man! Ready to get beat tomorrow?" He laughed as he heard the voice of his best friend since high school.

"Yeah right!" Troy fired back. He loved to poke fun with Chad. After high school, Chad went on to play at U of A and also got drafted into the NBA but instead of playing with the Lakers like Troy, he played on the LA Clippers. They still hung out from time to time since they both lived in LA.

"Mhmm, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Oh forgot to tell you that Sharpay and Zeke are coming to the game too."

"Really? I haven't gotten the chance to talk with them in a long time.."

"Yeah, 'cause your Mr. Big Shot now." Troy laughed because he knew Chad was just teasing.

"Whatever, at least I'm not whipped like you. Mr. I-have-to-stay-home-and-do-the-dishes." After getting drafted, Chad proposed to Taylor and they have been married ever since.

"Hey! I don't mind it.. and you were whipped way more than I was before!" There was silence after he said that. Chad could've sworn he felt Troy stiffen and the tension began to grow.

"Hey man I didn't mean.."

"No it's alright dude.. just don't bring it up again."

"Okay, oh and Tay said she was bringing a friend tomorrow and that it's a surprise. I've been trying to figure out who all week!"

"Watch it be Mary." Troy laughed as he heard Chad start to panic on the other side of the phone.

"Never! Her cousin Mary is like the freaking devil! She put melted cheese in my hair!"

"Chill dude, just playing with you." Troy said still laughing.

"Well whoever it is, I'm sure it will be surprising. You know Tay, she's good with surprises."

* * *

Taylor Danforth waited excitedly in the Staples Center parking lot. She had been waiting weeks to meet her friend who had just moved to LA after graduating from Stanford with a degree in business. Taylor saw a familiar black car drive up and soon a tiny girl jumped out rushing to greet her friend.

"Tay!" The petite girl wrapped her arms around the taller girl in a hug and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend.

"Gabs! It's been forever!" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"I saw you over Thanksgiving Tay and I'll see you more now since I live in LA. We get to have Christmas together!"

"I know, but it seemed like a long time. Well let's get inside, it's freezing out here."

"Okay, I can't wait to see Chad and everyone else. I wonder what team they're playing." Taylor acted clueless and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue." Gabriella smiled and walked through the door while Taylor had a knowing smirk on her face.

* * *

It was halftime and Gabriella turned to Taylor, finally getting the chance to talk to her since Taylor had been avoiding her the whole time but now she had Taylor right where she wanted and Taylor wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"Taylor Amy Mckessie Danforth, you better give me one hell of a good reason why you brought me to see a _Laker's _game." Taylor winced and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Uhh.. ummm.... I ..didn't know?" If looks could kill, Gabriella would have been put in prison for the murder of Taylor Danforth.

'"Tay you know I don't want anything to do with him! You know what he did to me!"

"I'm sorry, it's just.. the gang's all here.. and Chad's birthday is tomorrow.. and I know he would've wanted his little sister with him and everyone else for the matter. And unfortunately for you everyone includes _him._"

"Argh, Tay you're so lucky we are in front of thousands of people and that I have enough restraint to not strangle you right now."

"Oh be quiet. You know you love me anyways. Who knows, maybe you guys might actually be friends?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat.

"As if."

It had hurt her to see him again. He hadn't noticed that she was here because he was too caught up in the game. She was updated on his accomplishments of course so she knew he played for the Lakers. It was hard not to hear about him these days anyway. Seeing him brought back memories, but not all necessarily good. She sighed, and turned back to face the courts, planning how to silently kill her best friend for doing this to her.

* * *

Troy high-fived Chad's hand with a victorious smile on his face.

"Once again, I win." Troy said triumphantly.

"Whatever dude, I'll just get you next time."

"Sure, whatever you say." They joked with each other until they reached the tunnel where the gang was waiting for them. They were both excited to see everyone since they couldn't really talk to them because they were so into the game.

"Great game you two!" Sharpay said while everyone congratulated them.

"Man, haven't seen you in forever Shar!" Troy wrapped an arm around her while he shook Zeke's hand.

"You did great baby." Taylor stepped forward and gave her husband a hug.

"Thanks." He leaned in and gave her kiss on the forehead.

"Coughwhippedcough." Troy laughed while Chad glared at him.

"Hey, you can't make fun of me dude. I'll bring it up again if I have to."

"What? That I was whipped once? Whatever dude. That's in the past. I'm living this single life now and I'm loving it." Chad shook his head at his best friend. Sure they agreed on a lot of things but Chad knew deep down, Troy wasn't truly happy. Even with all the fancy stuff and attention, Chad knew he was missing something. Or better yet, someone.

"I guess some things never change." Everyone watched as Troy stiffened and everyone could feel the tension in the room. It was her. The voice her hadn't heard in two years. Chad's jaw dropped to floor as he look over to where Gabriella stepped forward from behind Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabs!" Chad dropped his bags and ran over to his little sister. She giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around him. Troy just stared and admired at how much she had grown and how much more beautiful she had become since the last time he saw her.

"Hey, party at Troy's! Celebrate the game and now that Gabster's back!" Chad shouted before Troy could protest. Troy wouldn't have heard anyway since he was still looking at her. The gang cheered and quickly hurried to their cars so they could go home and get ready.

"See man, told you Tay was good with surprises. Hey can you take Gabs back to your place? I wanna have some time with Tay for a little bit. Thanks dude." He hurried off and left Troy and Gabriella alone with each other.

The only people who knew about Troy leaving Gabriella two years ago was Troy and Gabriella. Everyone was shocked but just thought they left on good terms. Even Gabriella didn't know why Troy left, it was out of the blue and now he was standing in front of her for the first time in two years.

"Umm... hey?" Troy said while rubbing his neck and he suddenly turned into a nervous wreck. She narrowed her eyes at him and didn't answer back as he hung his head low.

"You look great.. and.."

"Troy, just stop. You can't expect me to welcome you with open arms after what you did two years ago."

"I know.. but can you let me explain?"

"No point in doing that now is there?" Troy didn't feel like arguing so he just shoved his hands in his pockets in a silent surrender. Seeing her again had really started to take a toll on him.

"I guess we should go then, they're probably waiting for us." He turned and made his way to the car while she silently followed. His change from being cocky and arrogant to nervous and shy didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella and she kind of felt guilty for being so angry with him but she had a good reason to be.

* * *

The car ride home was silent as Troy drove into the driveway. Gabriella gazed up at the house which looked as if it could fit five families in. She noticed that the Christmas decorations were up and smiled softly. Judging by how the snowmen and reindeer were crooked, she could tell that he had put them up by himself.

"Look, I know you're not a big fan of me right now, but can we just at least try to be friends? It couldn't hurt to try." Troy said.

"I guess plus I don't want Tay and Shar to be questioning me." Troy smiled at her, one that was only reserved for her and even after two years of not seeing it, it made her blush.

"Yeah, well I guess it's time to go inside. Looks like they beat us to it."

They walked through the doors and immediately a small blur came running past them.

"Uncle Troy!" Jayden Baylor jumped and landed in Troy's outstretched arms. Troy threw him in the air while the toddler's giggles filled the room. Gabriella looked on in amazement and how at ease Troy was with a kid. She took in her surroundings and even though the house was huge, it had a homely, comfortable air to it.

"I swear he likes you more than his own pops." Zeke joked as everyone gathered around.

"Aww, Shar is this your little one?" Gabriella questioned while Troy was still playing around with Jayden.

"Yup, he's just turned four last month."

"He's so cute!"

"Aw thanks Gabs. Let's go into the kitchen. Bob's got dinner for us."

"Who's Bob?"

"Troy's assistant. We don't know what we'd do without him." Gabriella snuck a glance over to Troy before following the rest of the group into the kitchen. Troy came in last with Jayden, who was resting his head on Troy's shoulder. Gabriella leaned to her right where Sharpay was sitting and whispered in her ear.

"They seem to be really close."

"Yeah, they're attached at the hip. Sometimes, Zeke even gets jealous, heck even I get jealous!" The girls both giggled while the guys started to dig in.

"Uncle Troy, can I go play baskwetball?"

"Sure, bud. Remember to put your shoes on." Jayden rushed to grab his basketball shoes and ran to some part of the house.

Now that Jayden was gone, they could talk about whatever they wanted without worrying about what was being said in front of Jayden.

"So Gabs, how do you like LA so far?" Zeke asked.

"I'm still getting used to it but so far I kinda like it."

"And 'cause it's closer to _Justin._" Taylor said in a teasing tone making Gabriella blush.

"Uh oh, Gabster's got a boytoy!" Chad said making everyone except one person laugh.

"So tell us about him!" Sharpay urged her on while Troy sat there looking uncomfortable.

"He's great. Umm.. he's handsome and a real gentleman. For valentine's day, he made me breakfast in bed and surprised me with flowers at work. I don't know, he's just... amazing." Gabriella gushed while the girls squealed with her. Troy on the other hand looked really bothered.

"Umm.. I'm just going to excuse myself.. go find out where Jayden is.. you guys keep eating and if you need anything just ask Bob." With that, he pushed his chair back and walked out of the kitchen.

"Man, what's up with Troy today? He's usually not that quiet."

"Maybe he isn't feeling too good." Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on with their conversation. Gabriella could have sworn she saw hurt flash in Troy's eyes but she wasn't sure of it.

* * *

"Okay, three seconds left in the game and you have to shoot the ball. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Troy stood at the free throw line looking at the basket while Jayden was off to the side a little, staring at his own basket which Troy put in for him so that he could have on his size.

"Three, two, one!" Right before Troy said one, both shot at the same time, hearing the both balls go through the net at the same time.

"I made it Uncle Troy! I did it! Just like you!" He ran around the court in his tiny basketball shoes that Troy had bought for him, jumping up and down. Little did they know, Gabriella was looking through the glass, smiling at the moment that was being shared between the two.

"Whoa Jayden, you might even be able to beat me next time! Okay, you stay and work on your free throws. I'll be right back, I gotta go potty."

"Okie dokie artichokie."

"See ya later alligator." Jayden laughed and turned out, setting his feet to start shooting. As Troy left through the other door, Gabriella silently slipped in.

"Set your feet, square up, bend your knees.." Jayden silently whispered to himself.

"Hey Jayden!" The strange voice made his tiny head turn around.

"Uncle Troy told me I can't twalk to stwangers." Gabriella giggled at how cute and innocent the little boy was.

"I'm Gabriella, Uncle Troy's friend."

"Ohhhhh." With that, he dropped the basketball and ran towards her, giving her a tight hug. Gabriella, after recovering from shock, placed her arms around the little boy.

"Uncle Troy said that hugging people you know is good and it mwakes them like you more! Sometwimes I even get candy!"

"You really like your Uncle Troy don't you?"

"Yeah! He's the besterest coolerest Uncle in the entire univwerse. He teaches me how to play baskwetball and he never yells at me."

"He is cool huh. I'm guessing you spent a lot of time with him?"

"Yup. But sometwimes he has to go far away and play baskwetball but he always brings me a pwesent."

"Really? I wish I had a coolerest Uncle like that." Gabriella said, playing along with Jayden.

"That's impwossible 'cause Uncle Troy told me he was the only coolerest Uncle alive."

"Oh really?" Jayden nodded his head but stopped when he noticed something on Gabriella's hand.

"Hey! Uncle Troy gave something like that on your fwinger! Look!" He pulled out the necklace that was hidden under his shirt and Gabriella's eyes widened.

It was Troy's class ring that Gabriella had thrown at him when he decided to leave her two years ago.

"Okay Jayden, let me see those free throws of yours!"

* * *


End file.
